Twilight Town Tales
by ficsgohere
Summary: Yet another High School AU where Roxas gets a harem and proceeds to have ridiculous amounts of sex with various girls.
1. Xion, the Schoolgirl

A week before school was back in session and Roxas was about to start his senior year at Twilight Town High School, he found himself in the hallway outside of Xion's room, staring at the ground as his childhood friend and partner in crime complained loudly in the next room.

"This is absolutely ridiculous! I cannot for the life of me believe that they would do this to us!" She exclaimed and Roxas heard a loud _thump_ from the wall. "And for my senior year too! Why? Just why?" There was another loud thump and the sound of a door closing. "Who the hell was stupid enough to go, 'Ah yes, we should absolutely make our students wear uniforms! Let's just completely snuff out their ability to express themselves!' It's like they don't trust us to dress ourselves!" The sound of her bed springs creaking made its way into the hall as she presumably sat down on it. "I hate wearing skirts! I hate wearing ties! I liked my pants and my jackets and my… my…. Everything else I wore!"

A smile danced upon Roxas's face; Xion was not known for her particularly interesting dress choices (and she'd spent many a shopping trip with Kairi and Namine texting Roxas and begging him to come kidnap her). "You only have to wear it for seven hours a day, five days a week. Plus you can bring a change of clothes with you to switch into once school lets out. It's not that big a deal." He tried reasoning with her.

"Yes it is." She replied dejectedly, making Roxas straighten in concern. "I look stupid."

"No way!" Roxas knocked twice on the door to request permission to enter. "I'm sure you look-"

At Xion's quiet, "You can come in…" after he knocked, he opened the door and stepped inside, upon which all further thought flew out of his head.

She was standing in the center of her room, hands clenched into fists at her side as she blushed furiously, shoulders squared and her gaze laser focused on the ground. As her lifelong friend, her discomfort was the first thing he noticed and his first instinct was to make her feel better, but unfortunately that instinct was thrown to the wayside as his more baser instincts kicked. She looked absolutely, positively, one hundred percent gorgeous. The white and grey plaid skirt stopped halfway down her pale, silky thighs, and Roxas was split between being thankful she wasn't wearing the black leggings that would allow just a slight amount of thigh to peek through from the uniform or being thankful she'd tossed the leggings onto the bed to leave her long legs out in the open for his eyes to snack on. The gray vest lead up to the line of her cleavage, and he had to wonder if she'd intentionally left the white blouse underneath unbuttoned so low on purpose to tease him. Her slender, delicate arms disappeared into the poofy sleeves and his eyes drifted upward to her clavicle, and for the first time in his life he was overcome with the urge to _bite_ her. As his eyes lifted to her face he was struck by the pink shade of her lips that he'd never really noticed before, and he stepped forward before he could stop himself and placed his hands on her arms.

It had to be the colour scheme, he decided. Roxas had known her for years, had gone to the beach and the swimming pool with her since they were kids; he'd seen her in far less (even cat-called her when he saw her in a new white bikini last year), but something about the way she looked in this particular uniform drew out an unbearable lust within him, and he placed his left hand at the small of her back to bring her closer to him with an embarrassed and surprised squeak before his right hand came to cradle the back of her head and he dipped down to kiss her. It was definitely a shock, kissing his beautiful friend after knowing her all this time, and part of that was definitely literal as his lips tingled. She let out a soft moan in the back of her throat which further added to the tingle caused by the contact and doubled the lust he was feeling within him.

Slowly, he stepped forward and Xion naturally took a step back to keep them balanced as her arms linked behind his neck, and he kept moving forward until she hit the wall behind them with a light thump. He pulled back with a gasp, and Xion took a deep breath as well before opening her eyes and looked up to him. "You look so," He took his hand from his back and used it to lift her leg up to his waist, "So beautiful." He whispered. Xion's blush increased tenfold as Roxas pressed his core into hers and she felt his erection poking her through her panties as her skirt lifted with her leg. Before she could respond, Roxas had tilted her head with his hand to expose the soft skin of her neck and leaned down to start biting and sucking. She gasped and clutched at him, then squeezed her eyes shut as the hand on her leg moved and groped her rear. He continued grinding against her, and it wasn't long until she felt an ache start to echo within her, before she felt like there were too many barriers between them.

"Roxas…" She moaned, placing one hand against his chest and pushing him back. He bit her one more time with a bit more force than before and then pulled back to look at her. She saw the half lidded look of lust he was giving her and she had to look towards her bed to communicate what she wanted because his blatant desire and wordless promises took her breath away and sent a surge of excitement through her body until it reach her core. Roxas gently guided her to the bed and lightly pushed her down, undoing the buttons on her vest and helping her out of it before she placed her hands on his to stop him from unbuttoning her blouse. "You first." She lightly commanded.

He saw the look of nervousness flash through her eyes and leaned back with a nod as he pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it somewhere to the side. Xion's fingers came to rest against his chest, fanning out before she curled them and then lightly scratched him with her nails. He let his head hang back as he groaned in pleasure while Xion's legs came to either side of his waist. Roxas reached forward and continued undressing her upper half, and he inhaled sharply when the last of her buttons came undone and he saw her breasts properly for the first time. They fit perfectly in his palms as he raised his hands and cupped them, and he marveled at how soft and firm and warm they felt in his grip. The soft pink of her erect nipples stood out in contrast to the pale of her skin as he pinched them lightly and rolled them between a finger and a thumb, making Xion moan in a higher octave as she gave him a look of pure lust before pulling his face towards hers and sticking her tongue in his mouth.

Roxas once again started grinding his core against hers as they french kissed, her tongue wet and sliding against his as he tasted the soda she'd been drinking earlier. He took his hands off her breasts and she quickly shrugged out of her blouse before Roxas threw it to the side to fall somewhere beside his own discarded shirt. He started trailing kisses along her jawline, down to her neck where he fulfilled his earlier desire to bite her collarbone, before he pushed her down into the mattress and started to lightly suck and kiss and bite her left breast while her right received treatment from his left hand. When she let out a breathless, "Fuck!" as he lightly nipped at her nipple with his teeth, he started trailing kisses down to her navel, licking her flat, toned, stomach, before he stood up and undid the belt on his trousers and pushing them down to the floor.

Xion's face continued it's trend of heating up in excitement as she saw the enormous bulge in his boxers, and looked up at Roxas as he hooked his thumbs into his boxers. "Wait!" She exclaimed suddenly, causing Roxas to tilt his head to the side. "I want to…" She pulled him down so he was sitting on the edge of her bed and then climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Xion started to rub against his crotch vigorously as she smiled and let out a quick breathless laugh, and Roxas placed his hands on her hips and kept her from moving. He lifted his waist to match her movements, and was enjoying the view of the lustful look of the topless girl in his lap.

When she kissed him again, Roxas started to realize how painful it was keeping his boner trapped in his boxers and wondered just how blissful it would be to have his sensitive member inside of Xion. He broke the kiss and went to stand up, causing Xion to untangle from him and stand up with him. "Get on your knees." He commanded as he put his hands on her shoulders and gave a gentle push, and Xion nodded and slowly lowered herself to the ground, spreading her legs so her knees were on either side of his feet. She swatted his hands away when he went to remove the last article of clothing keeping him concealed from her, and she pulled his boxers down herself.

"_Oh, sweet Mickey Mouse."_ She thought to herself as she finally saw his erect sex for the first time. _"It's nearly as long and thick as my forearm! It's so big!"_ She looked up at him in shock and her left hand rose and cautiously gripped the throbbing member at its base. Roxas immediately bucked into her hand and she couldn't stop the smile that flashed across her face as some primal part of her felt elated that he liked the way her hand felt. But as the more developed part of her brain kicked in she blinked and her shoulders tensed. "I've never… sucked a dick before." She muttered, almost so quiet he didn't hear it. "So just… tell me what you want me to do, okay? I don't wanna mess this up."

Roxas gave her a reassuring nod and smile. He lowered his hand to meet hers at the base of his sex and started slowly pumping. After a few strokes, she understood and he took his hand away and sighed as she started jerking him off with more and more confidence. Her other hand came and started massaging his balls, and he grit his teeth as she used her thumb to circle the head and smear his pre-cum all over it. _"She seemed worried, but she's a natural!"_ Was the roughly translated thought in his head. "Xion, your mouth, too." He pleaded with her after he felt her breath on his head. The next moment he was moaning loudly as she took him in. "S-so warm!" He cried out, twitching as her tongue circled the head of his cock and she slowly pushed forward. Xion was only able to take in a few inches, but by the grace of the gods, those few inches were in heaven. Neither one of her hands stopped moving as she continued to pump his shaft and gently massage his balls, and when he felt a pressure start to build he had to pull her off him because he didn't want his first orgasm to be in her mouth, even though the visual of seeing her face covered in his seed was incredibly tempting. He pulled Xion to her feet and bent her over the bed, lifting her skirt and taking a moment observe the wet stain in her white panties before he pulled them off her and spread her legs, licking her thighs as he did so. Now that her wet vagina was completely exposed to him, all he could do was whisper, "Beautiful…" before he leaned forward and started to lick her, swirling his tongue around her entrance and squeezing her ass with both hands.

If Xion made wet smacking sounds when she was sucking him off, then the sounds Roxas was making between her parted legs were on another level entirely. She clenched at the bedsheets and moaned into her blanket as Roxas made an utter mess of her sacred flower, staining her thighs with her fluids as one hand stopped groping her ass and came to play with her clit, making her twitch and shudder as electricity shot up her spine and the only thing she could do was moan, "Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" over and over again. It wasn't until Roxas stood up, found the zipper on the side of her skirt and tugged it off her did she finally cry out desperately, "I want you inside of me! Please!" The ache of longing burned inside of her and she could no longer deny herself what she truly wanted.

Always happy to make her happy, Roxas moved her so she was laying fully in bed with a pillow beneath her head and then spread her legs, taking a couple of moments to give her a hickey on both thighs before he kissed his way up her stomach and lined himself up with her entrance.

She nodded once in confirmation as she felt his large head press against her, and they kept eye contact as he pushed himself into her. Xion arched her back and clung to him immediately as the sting of losing her virginity made itself known, but right now she was so happy that the boy she'd been crushing on all these years was taking her virginity and giving his in return, so happy that she was finally feeling the throbbing organ pulse inside of her and reach so deep into her she could feel him pressing against her petite womb. As her grunts turned to moans and she closed her eyes in bliss, all that Xion could think about was the hot length inside her, moving back and forth at different tempos like Roxas making love to her was a symphony; fast with quick thrusts, slowing to harder thrusts as he positioned her legs and angled himself to reach her cervix, speeding up slightly as he kissed her and then groped a breast with one hand while the other steadied her waist.

Roxas was in absolute bliss; Xion was so warm and soft, and very, _very_ tight. As the minutes dragged on, he became increasingly aware of how he felt lost inside of Xion, how her tunnel clenched and massaged him into melting inside of her. He groped her thigh hard enough to leave bruises and licked at the sweat that had formed on her neck, and a vicious circle of pleasure made itself known to them: Xion aroused him in so many ways, so his pleasuring of her increased and then she became more arousing… his thrusts were slowly starting to lose their consistent timing, and his breathing was getting heavier and heavier as the tension inside him begged to be released. Roxas rested his forehead against Xion's and one hand rose to entangle itself in her hair. Xion kept eye contact with him as she she crossed her ankles at the small of his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, her heavy panting mixing with the sounds of wet, slapping flesh that filled the room. After several slow, deep thrusts, Xion's eyes lost focus and she let out a strangled gasp. Taking in the sight beneath him, of the beautiful, pale girl covered in bite marks and scratches with thighs sticky from her juices, Roxas pushed into Xion as deep as he could and released his seed into her womb. The feeling of warmth spreading through her insides after Roxas rearranged them prolonged her orgasm, and Xion kept her eyes closed as she cried out in pleasure.

After several moments of pure bliss, Roxas slowly pulled out of Xion with a wet pop, and the sight of his seed flowing out of her moist pink lips nearly made him go hard again right there, but he opted to lay beside her as he caught his breath. They kissed a few more times before Roxas spoke. "Do you still think your uniform makes you look stupid?" He said with a breathless laugh as he brought her into his arms.

Xion giggled, a hand reaching down to her sex and coming back up with a bit of his seed between her index finger and thumb. "No…" She admitted shyly as she wiped it off on her thigh, her face heating up a little as she looked down at the mess she'd turned into. "But I think you're fantastic at making a girl feel good about herself." She followed up, giving him another kiss before yawning. "I wanna sleep…"

"Then sleep." Roxas pulled the covers over them and put his pillow in a more comfortable position. "I'll see you the morning. I love you."

"I love you, too." Xion said with a smile and gave him a slow, loving kiss before closing her eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later. Roxas followed suit, happy with the unexpected results today had brought.


	2. Kairi Gets Dicked Down

Even though Roxas and Xion had sex for the first time with each other last night, they were far from finished with each other.

After waking up the next morning, the first thing the pair did was go into the shower, where Roxas immediately bent Xion over and creampied her again. After a few moments spent washing themselves and each other, Roxas pushed Xion against the wall and then pounded into her warmth so hard that he accidentally broke the tiles in the shower (although neither of them noticed until the next day when they got back into the shower). After getting filled with Roxas's essence a second time, they got out of the shower and both Roxas and Xion blurted out at the same time that they didn't want the other to put on any clothes. A win-win, since Xion enjoyed the look of Roxas's long thick member coated in her fluids, and Roxas enjoyed seeing his lover naked with sperm slowly falling down her smooth soft thighs and dripping onto the hardwood floors beneath her.

For breakfast, Roxas elected to pour maple syrup on Xion's breasts and lick it off her, before laying Xion down on the kitchen table, spreading her legs, and then cumming inside her again. When Xion caught her breath, she took the syrup from Roxas and coated his shaft and balls in the sticky substance, and then proceeded to work on her ability to blow her man as she cleaned off the tasty substance. After several minutes of trembling, throbbing, sucking, and stroking, Roxas blew a massive load all over Xion's face, covering an eye, her soft pink lips, getting some in her hair and down to her chin, and her tongue came to lick at the dollop that was hanging from her cute button nose. Roxas then leaned down and used his fingers to scoop all the semen on her face into her mouth, then Xion gave Roxas a delightful view of a mouthful of cum before swallowing it all down with several audible gulps.

Roxas's erection came back in full force, then he lifted Xion onto the counter and fucked her for nearly fifteen minutes before he pulled out and carried Xion to the couch in the next room and finished inside her. With one leg hanging over the back of the couch and one leg down to the floor, Roxas smiled as he took in the image of the naked girl he'd conquered on the couch. For a few moments, they both stopped to catch their breath before Roxas carried Xion up to her parent's room and put her on her hands and knees in bed, then spanked, groped, and held onto Xion's ass like it was the safety bar of a roller coaster as he rode her into another orgasm, filling her already overflowing vagina with more cum. Xion had orgasmed nearly twice as much as Roxas did, her tight teenage tunnel constricting once more as Roxas throbbed inside her and when Roxas turned her onto her back and opened her legs as he prepared to take her again, she finally stopped him and said she needed a break.

Nodding, Roxas went downstairs and grabbed some paper towels, got two glasses of water and a couple of sandwiches before returning to the mess he'd made upstairs. He wasn't too concerned with the large amount of body fluids staining the master bed; Xion's parents were only home once a month if that, and they always called in advance so there was no reason to be worried about the fact that Roxas was currently conceiving the first of many children with his best friend and lover.

After an hour of recovering spent watching TV and cuddling, Roxas admitted that he still needed to feel Xion around him in as many ways as possible, then let her go back to her room first so he could stare at her ass before bending Xion over the bed where she'd lost her virginity and taking her again and again and again. Until dinner time, Roxas dicked down Xion and she happily accepted it, keeping her legs spread or open the air so Roxas could easily access her and relieve himself of the large amounts of sperm into her womb. Of course they did stop when it was time to eat, and this time they didn't eat off each other. After two more rounds after dinner, they both retired to bed. They may have been physically exhausted, but the lust deep within them seemed to have only doubled as they spent the entire day being united as one.

The next day, Xion woke first feeling like she'd aged 50 years in a single day. Her hips were sore, her legs felt like jelly, her breasts, neck, and thighs were covered in bites and hickeys, her back was covered in scratches and where Roxas had groped her in various places there were bruises left behind. So in her infinite wisdom, Xion quickly pulled on her school uniform, leaving off the vest and not buttoning up her blouse so the curve of her plump, full breasts were teasingly on display and after a moment of thought, Xion elected to put on a pair of black panties just to see how Roxas would react. Then she pulled the covers off him and straddled him, enjoying the feel of his naked erection pressing up against her. "Roxassss… Waaaake uuuuppp you big loooooser!" Xion sang songed with a grin, then giggled when Roxas yawned and stretched, raising his hips into hers.

Popping his knuckles and stretching his legs as best he could, Roxas slowly opened his eyes and his jaw nearly hit the floor. "I must be in heaven…" He muttered before grabbing Xion's hips and grinding against her.

"Nope!" She mumbled happily. "You're in bed with me."

"Close enough."

Reaching in between her legs, Roxas brought his fingers to meet her lower lips, and was surprised to find the soft fabric of her underwear as a barrier. Looking up to meet Xion's grin, he pulled her panties out of the way and started to finger her, happily engaging in a french kiss with Xion when she dipped down to meet him.

Once again they were set on the path to fuck each other as hard as they could for the rest of the day, beginning when Xion was sufficiently wet under Roxas's ministrations. She rode him cowgirl style for half an hour before receiving her first creampie for the day, and then they went downstairs to start having sex downstairs. In hindsight, Xion wasn't sure she should've put on panties at all, because when they got down to the living room Roxas put her on the floor, put her legs in the air, then ripped her underwear off her with an animalistic grunt that earned a surprised, embarrassed squeak before Roxas pushed back into her and fucked her once more. This time, when he was close to cumming, he pulled out and stroked himself off, spraying a copious amount of semen onto Xion's body and blouse, with a few thick spurts reaching up to her face. Her legs fell to the ground, open and twitching, and Roxas stood up with a satisfied groan.

"I wasn't expecting to see that."

Roxas's stomach dropped and Xion gasped, and they both turned to see Kairi standing in the kitchen, a breakfast muffin in her left hand and her cell phone in her right. With a loud click, a picture was snapped of Roxas in his nude glory standing over a defiled and claimed Xion laying naked and twitching on the ground. "How long have you two been going at it without us knowing?"

Completely oblivious to her question, Roxas asked instead, "How long have you been in the house?"

"A few minutes." Kairi said with a nonchalant shrug. "I came in through the garage because I wanted to see how Xion looked in the new school uniform, but lo and behold…" She pointed between Roxas and Xion, the latter who was still on the ground recovering from the previous round of sex. "Not that I'm upset, really. I'm happy for you two! I just want to know how long you two have been doing it."

"Since when did you become so nosy?" Xion asked from the ground.

"I'm not nosy." Kairi said with a playful defensiveness. "I'm just curious."

Sighing, Roxas helped Xion to her feet, and Kairi bit her lip as she saw the hefty amount of Roxas's sperm from yesterday's sessions start trailing down the raven haired girls legs. "We had sex for the first time day before yesterday. And then we haven't really… stopped…" Roxas answered.

"Uh huh. Roxas, did you know you're twice as big as Sora?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Roxas asked immediately as Kairi continued eyeing his sex. "Of course I don't know that!" He wasn't surprised that Kairi knew the length of Sora's member; it was common knowledge that she had threesomes with Sora and Riku fairly often.

"Well, know you do, and I'll tell you know that Riku is a few inches shy of you as well." She said with a smirk, walking over and grabbing the massive trunk at its base. "How about you and I-"

"Hands off my man!" Xion said, swatting and Kairi and getting in between her and Roxas. "You already have two of your own."

"Yeah but as I just said, Roxas beats both of them in sheer size alone. And if what I walked in on is anything to go by, he can probably fuck a lot better than than they can too." Kairi responded.

Scoffing, Xion turned around and hugged Roxas. "Maybe, but you'll never know. I'm the only who gets to have sex with him."

For the first time in their shared friendship, Kairi let out a classical evil villain laugh. "But that's where you're wrong, my friend. You're going to let me have a go on that giant dick, or…" She turned her phone around to show the picture she'd taken a moment ago, "I'll post this on every social media site I can."

"Y-you wouldn't!" Xion cried out.

"Mmm… Hmmm…. It's up to youuuu~" Kairi said with a large, innocent grin. She looked up at Roxas, then tilted her head to the side.

After a moment's hesitation, he gently placed his hands on Xion's shoulders. "Look…"

"Roxas!"

"I don't want to sleep with her either!" Roxas defended himself. Sure, Kairi was sexy and a perverted thought about her had gone through his head once or twice, but he'd never had a real urge to be inside of her like he did with Xion. "But I don't want a picture of my schlong floating out there, and I don't want a nude picture of you out there either." He reasoned, and Xion frowned.

"Fine." Xion lamented. "But you better not enjoy it!" She muttered. The thought of a nude photo of her out there was a sobering thought, and she knew that if it got posted once it would get reposted everywhere whether Kairi was involved or not, and she'd received lots of offers from guys to get dicked down like a common street whore, but she'd turned them all down while she planned on the best way to get Roxas to take her virginity. She knew that if the photo got around, all those guys who probably jerked off to her every night would have actual fapping material and she didn't want that.

"Perfect!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Roxas cried out as Kairi pushed him over to the couch.

"Relax. Let me show you a neat little trick I can do." Kairi undressed herself, throwing her casual t-shirt, jeans, and pink frilly panties off to the side. Smiling widely as she took in the sight of Roxas's throbbing member, she noted the mixture of Xion's pussy fluids and Roxas's semen that had created a milky grey coating from base to tip. _'He must fuck her hard for this huge thing to be coated in cum from base to tip.'_ She thought, biting her lip as her left hand rose and started massaging his balls. "So full…" She whispered against his cock as she gave a long, sensual lick from base to tip. "Xion's really lucky that you have so much to give her." She gave a congratulatory wink to the other girl sitting beside Roxas. Then, after a few deep breaths, Kairi opened her mouth wide and took in a third of the massive organ in one go. Roxas's eyes rolled back and he groaned, bucking into Kairi's face in a primal attempt to receive more pleasure. She placed her right hand on his waist to hold him still, her left hand continued massaging his balls, and with several loud, audible gulps, Roxas's cock slid past her tongue and down her throat.

"Holy-fucking!" Roxas's leg shook as Kairi's throat massaged his sensitive sex.

Xion frowned as she fingered herself; she was only able to take an inch past the bulbous dome before she was in danger of gagging and had to pull back. Turning Roxas to face her, she cupped his cheek with her free hand and kissed him passionately.

Smiling, Kairi continued to literally swallow the monster cock pushing its way down her throat. Taking her hand off Roxas's hip, Kairi grabbed her phone which she'd set down between her open legs and took a picture from the side, which would later show a massive bulge going down the length of her throat and visibly pulsing. Inhaling sharply through her nose, Kairi dropped her left hand to finger wet pussy and pushed her face forward to swallow the last few inches, her nose burying in his neatly trimmed pubic hair and his balls pressing against her chin. Roxas let out another sensual groan into Xion's mouth, both his hands coming to hold Kairi's head in place. He had to pull out of the kiss with Xion as the pleasure built while Kairi used her tongue (as best as she was able with a mouthful of cock) and her tight throat to coax Roxas into orgasm. Throwing his head back, Roxas cried out in pleasure as he released into Kairi's throat, so much coming out that Kairi had to pull back and take several strings across her beautiful, perfect face, a couple of strings of saliva connecting her mouth to his cock. Kairi came as well from feeling the intense heat and weight of Roxas's load in her throat and across her face, burying her fingers into herself knuckle deep and curling them to hit a particularly sensitive spot, her juices joining Xion's and Roxas's on the floor that they hadn't bothered to clean from yesterday (since they knew that they were just going to have even more sex today).

Wiping her mouth and laughing breathlessly, Kairi turned around and lined Roxas's still hard cock with her small entrance, then began lowering herself onto it. Still sensitive from her first orgasm, she took it in inch by inch until finally Roxas grabbed her hips and pulled Kairi down onto the last four so he was balls deep inside her. "Oh my-fwaaaah!" Kairi came again, her head lolling for a moment as she nearly lost consciousness. "You're…" She placed a hand over her lower torso, just above her bald pubis mond. "I can feel you; Roxas, can you feel that wall? You're hitting my cervix!" She cried out in pleasure as Roxas started rolling his hips. "The other two can't reach this deep!" So taken by pleasure was she that Kairi couldn't even remember Sora and Riku's names; she could only think about the hard cock remodeling her pussy into the shape of Roxas's large member.

Roxas grinned as Kairi came for a third time, her walls tightening and massaging him in a way that felt infinitely better than her throat had a moment ago. He smacked her juicy ass then stuck his middle finger up her anal passage, which caused Kairi to stiffen and moan into the ceiling as her pussy tightened again. Xion came around in front of her and started licking off the semen that had coated her face. "Hey! Stop that, I'm not into girls!" Kairi protested weakly, raising her hands in defense.

Swallowing what she'd gathered and then grabbing Kairi's wrists, Xion responded with, "His dick and all the semen that comes out of it belongs to me, so you're going to have to deal since you blackmailed him into this!" Before she aggressively went back in. _'I'm not into girls either, but I don't want any of Roxas's sperm to go to waste.'_

Roxas snaked his left hand around Kairi's waist, and he took his right hand off and out of her ass and circled around to grab her breast. He started tweaking her cute nipple, and Kairi leaned back and reached back to grab Roxas's head, clutching at his hair. "Kairi, I'm-" Was all the warning she received before Roxas tightened his grip on her waist and a sudden warmth spread throughout her womb and vagina, the thick, heavy, stickiness claiming her future and impregnating the fertile high school senior with a satisfied groan from both Roxas and Kairi.

Xion helped Kairi off the still hard cock, where the latter lowered herself to the ground and promptly fell asleep, exhausted after the most satisfying series of orgasms rocked her world.

"I have a naughty idea." Xion said with a grin, jogging upstairs. Roxas enjoyed watching her go, mainly because her short school skirt bounced and revealed the girls nice, pale ass. She returned a moment later with her phone, where she opened Kairi's legs and took a few pictures of the girls cum leaking pussy. "Hey, come here-" She positioned Roxas so his cock was laying flat across Kairi's face, then took another picture of her. "Now _we_ have blackmail too." Xion said cutely. "Now, I believe you and I were…"

Roxas nodded, standing and intentionally dragging his cock across Kairi's unconscious face slowly before he pulled Xion into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he reinserted his cock into her warmth. Carried up the stairs, Xion was briefly aware that Kairi's juices and fluids were inside her now thanks to be delivered by Roxas's cock, but all in all she wasn't that upset. After a few rounds with Roxas, her entire pussy would be overflowing with warm, thick cum and it would be a concern of the past.

An hour later, Kairi awoke on the floor. When she went to put her clothes back on, she noticed that her panties were missing, and awkwardly pulled her jeans up. She wasn't angry that Roxas (or more likely Xion) had stolen her underwear and forced her to walk awkwardly home as semen fell out of her wet, slick vagina and stained her pants, because after receiving the best dicking of her life and knowing that she was forever Roxas's woman, she foresaw this happening a lot more in the future. _'And I don't care what Xion says. I'm going to have sex with Roxas again, mark my words!'_

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed! I love impregnation, so that'll be a common theme between all the girls. However it'll be the only common theme, as each girl will go through a different sexual experience from the last. Let me know what you think and which part of the scenes were your favourite!**

**xoxo**


End file.
